A Part Of Her World
by Tess 4 5
Summary: This episode is a part of the Emerald Series. Our famous couple spends some time in a part of her world, accompanied by Barbara's oldest friend Yazemine and her husband. Alcohol is involved. A bit too much of it in fact.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's usual notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my_ stories and the developments _I've_ let them go through.

Please write a **P** rivate **M** essage if I did something terribly wrong so I can fix it. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **Author's note and summary:** Our famous couple spends some time in a part of her world, accompanied by Barbara's oldest friend Yasemine and her husband. Alcohol is involved. Too much of it in fact. This episode is a part of the Emerald Series.

It's some sort of collage of a few old ideas and texts I had found fitting into the Emerald Series just after I had finished Emerald Fireworks. Lately I've discovered this text, changed a few things, added some parts, deleted some and kept some even though they seem to be out of context. Please excuse this story's weirdness. Anyway enjoy...

* * *

 **.**

 **A Part Of Her World**

 **.**

* * *

After they had told their closest colleague Winston about their private relationship and two days later also had solved the first complete and really difficult case after they had come together as a couple DI Thomas Lynley and DS Barbara Havers needed a distraction. The weekend had come just in time for a time off and it happened to be the weekend when a friend of Barbara would be back from a belated honeymoon trip. A day out was agreed on. It would be Tommy's dive into a part of Barbara's life he did not know much of until now and it was about time, he thought, that he did it. Everything else between them had gone so easy in the past weeks and they had adjusted their lives so nicely. For him this could be the chance to show Barbara that he was not only interested in her coping with his upper class society. He also wanted to learn about her world, and actually be a part of it. Of course they had talked about all that. The undeniable difference between them was something they still had to work at if their relationship should function.

* * *

Barbara had just received a call from Yazemine, or Yazza like she called her, and still was talking with her when she heard his keys in the door. The shocking second she had felt at the beginning and the brief moment of horror that somebody would break in had been gone for a while now. She was used to having Thomas come around even when they had no appointment like tonight.

"Hiya!" she whispered and watched how he balanced two huge shopping bags and a big package through her door. She loved it when he took over the grocery shopping for her. He moaned.

"Barbara, could you please help me?" Without interrupting her conversation at the phone Barbara closed the door behind him. Thomas rolled his eyes. "Oh, haha, well, thank you."

 _"Is that your Mr Perfect coming home?"_ Yazemine's voice was slightly suggestive. Barbara could hear her grinning. _"Kind regards to him, Babba."_

"Mhm..." Barbara spoke into the phone blushing and avoiding his quizzical eyes. "Yes..."

 _"I haven't heard the doorbell ringing. Either you've eagerly waited behind the curtain and've seen him comin' or you already have exchanged keys. I bet it's the latter."_

"Yep, the latter..."

 _"Why don't you move in with him? I s'pose his Lordship has a much bigger flat 'n' probably a bed 's big 's your bedroom."_

"You bet. Hahaha." She turned away from Tommy who still carried all that stuff. She had to hide her blushing face. "But no, we-"

 _"And since you sleep with him every night-"_

"NO! Yes! Yes, well, not _that_... Aaah - none of your business, Yazza!" Barbara hissed the last words still turning her back on Thomas and suppressing a silly giggle.

 _"And raising your children-"_

"Yazemine!"

 _"Sorry, just foreseein'. I'll leave you to him now. Tomorrow at seven?"_

"Yep. See ya t'morrow..."

 _"Dinner somewhere and then a pint at the Jolly Goat?"_

"Yah, of course."

 _"I want to have an excessive night with you both so don't work out too hard tonight!"_

"Oh, shut up, you!" She disconnected the call, finally decided to free Thomas from one of his burdens and took the package. "What's in it?"

* * *

Placing the shopping bags on her kitchen worktop Thomas explained that he _really_ only had wanted to buy some food and cook for her but then he had the idea of having a romantic dinner at home so he had bought a raclette grill.

"Oh, how convenient that you have such a full bank account." Thomas ignored the slightly acid tone in her voice and they finally exchanged a kiss that made her forget that she disapproved of this buy. "I've just got a call from Yazemine. She's back from her honeymoon trip and we've got a dinner date for tomorrow." Barbara already was texting her friend of the change of plans. She just had decided they could have that raclette tomorrow. "I've told her of you... of _us_... and she's eager to get to know you. And as you said it's about time you dive a bit into my small and simple world, isn't it? So now I've just decided we'd be having raclette here tomorrow evening and then go for a pint. Let's have some delivery food today."

"Whatever you wish, Sweetie. I told you it'd be your weekend."

Thomas eyed her closely while she talked about her one and only and best friend since their childhood and unpacked the food. While she stored his purchases she talked without interruption about what she had told Yazemine on the phone. Usually when she babbled that way she tried to hide her nervousness about something. He placed a calming hand on hers.

"Barb?"

"What about Indian tonight? It's months ago that I last had Indian."

"Barbara!"

"Hm?"

"Stop it!" He closed her lips with a soft kiss. "Barbara, you don't have to be nervous."

"Is it that obvious? I-" Another kiss silenced her.

"I understand it's important for you, hm?" She nodded allowing him to place his hands on her hips. "I'm also a bit in a fluster, Barbara. I mean, it's the first time I'm introduced to _your lot_."

The way he emphasised the last two words that usually were her choice made Barbara chuckle. "Don't mock me, Tom!"

His hands went around her waist and he pressed her into the worktop. "I don't mock you. I wouldn't dare." he rasped and everything else was drowned in a deep, passionate kiss. "My, I've wanted to do that earlier when you perched like that in the kitchen of that stupid witness that bored the hell out of my brain." he moaned onto her neck while his hip pressed against hers. "Indian. Definitely Indian. I want something hot tonight."

In the end they did not eat at all until breakfast.

* * *

On Saturday morning they woke up late and after a good and healthy breakfast they spent a huge amount of time at the superstore, buying the last things for the evening and having a fun time. In the end they not only had bought more food for their raclette dinner but also a new pink duvet cover, an olive-green camouflage shirt with a matching black tie for him, too much sweets and cakes and a mini cactus in a tiny Union Jack coloured tea pot. They had an entirely ridiculous fun time.

They still were laughing when they entered his car which was shining out between all those modern small compact and useful estate cars and so they were all but inconspicuous.

Thomas was right, it was his coming-out to her world but Barbara would not want Yazemine to disapprove of him and she was known for her harsh criticism. This afternoon though had been such a nice one so Barbara totally forgot about her nervousness. Only after they had arrived back home at her flat Barbara started to fuss and fidget and be nervously excited.

When she accidentally had broken a mug in the sink Tommy pulled her into an embrace. "Hey, Barbara, you don't need to be nervous. Calm down." His warm lips lingered for a while on her temple before he went on speaking. "In fact _I_ should be nervous. I mean, it's _me_ who will be brought out tonight." He chuckled. "And I presume it's _me_ who will be closely inspected by Yazemine."

Barbara gave him a pensive smile. Knowing her friend Thomas probably will be scrutinised _en detail_. She started to grin.

"Yah, presumably."

* * *

As it turned out her dinner table might have hosted four persons but for four persons and a raclette grill and all those bowls and platters with the sliced food it definitely was too small. Thomas sensed a rising panic in Barbara and put an arm around her shoulder. He knew she would not want to have dinner in his house where there would be enough space. This dinner was supposed to take place here in Barbara's flat. Even if it was a tiny place. But then _the_ idea popped up in his mind so he grabbed his keys and coat and kissed her on her cheek.

"I have a brilliant idea, Barbara. Just wait here, try not to panic, I'll be back in half an hour with the solution to this problem."

Sinking onto her sofa Barbara muttered that he should not dare buying a new dinner table.

"I won't!" he answered already being halfway through her door. "You'll be surprised, Barbara."

* * *

The promised half hour later he knocked at her door sending a flash of panic through Barbara's stomach. What if this already were her guests? What if this were Yazemine and her husband dropping by too early without Thomas having returned with his _solution_? Fortunately they were not. It only had been Tommy waiting there with two saw-horses and a door leaf without handles, radiating happiness like a schoolboy who had had the best idea for a show and tell and now was waiting for his teacher to give him a good mark, being entirely confident she would be pleased.

Carrying the saw-horses into her living room Thomas explained. "Those saw-horses are borrowed from a friend of mine who, you wouldn't believe it, actually is a fine furniture maker. And that-" He heaved the door leaf onto the horses. "is an old door I've had not yet disposed of after the renovation and stored it in my basement. See - I did not buy you a table. Just brought something old, something borrowed and- "He pulled out a big light blue cloth and spread it over the wood. "something blue. Even this is very, very old. I've got it from my very, very old aunt Augusta. Best linen. You don't get it nowad-"

Barbara had pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. "You're perfect, Tom. And I think you may get a reward later."

Of course he got a little reward right in that moment since she did not back away when he pulled her close and kissed her properly against the not so new table. But it was only for a moment. They had to arrange a dinner now.

* * *

Ten minutes after the appointed time Yazemine and Curt arrived. Totally ignoring Curt Yazemine and Barbara hugged and cheered their meeting as if they had not met for years, which indeed almost was the fact. The big hello the two women gave each other offered Tommy, who still had been cutting meat, cheese and vegetables in the kitchen, time to wash and dry his hands before he also came to the door.

Barbara let go of her friend and introducing them she linked arms with him. Thomas recognised it with joy. "Thomas, this is Yazemine, my best friend since childhood days, and her husband Curt." She looked up at him while he shook hands with the guests. "And this is my... umm..."

Suddenly blushing for lack of a proper word to describe him Yazemine interjected and helped out. "Lord Lover?" Then she giggled at Barbara's big eyes.

"Actually yes, one can say so." Tommy said. "Thomas Lynley. Please call me Tommy."

"Hiya." Yazemine grinned and after nodding towards the Lord she pulled the still blushing Barbara deeper into the flat. "C'mon, Babba, stop blushing. It's exactly what he is."

The men were left to act on their own. Thomas closed the door behind Curt who gave a humorous comment about 'the girls'. They grinned at each other and the ice was broken already.

"Well, so you're an Earl, aren't you?" Curt asked.

"Yes, I am, I couldn't help it, I was born that way. But please, that should be enough aristocracy for tonight."

Curt nodded.

Without dropping a word about it Yazemine helped Barbara and Tommy bringing the dishes, bowls and plates to the table, then all settled down.

During the next two hours they had a very nice dinner and a close interview by Yazemine about their relationship but they also talked about Curt's new job and the estate in Cornwall and after the dessert the girls longed for a proper drink.

"Ok. Shall we hit the pub?" Barbara eventually asked with a grin towards Tommy and all agreed to leave.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Apparently there was _the_ Rock Star Karaoke Party at the Jolly Goat that night and when they arrived at the premises where music with slightly off-key vocals came from inside Tommy moaned in annoyance. He never would have thought that Barbara would still go to such an event like this. He only knew of one occasion at a caravan park and that had not ended very well. Apart from that it obviously was very loud inside. But before he could suggest they should better go somewhere else the girls hopped up the entrance stairs with linked arms and the most joyful laughter. Well, he had to take all of her, Tommy told himself, even if that included a karaoke night. At the sight of the laughing women he shook his head in disbelief but Curt just slapped a prank onto his shoulder. "As long as the girls will enjoy themselves, Tommy, it will be fun to watch the untalented makin' a fool of themselves. C'mon, let's get us a drink."

* * *

They settled at a bar table around a column and Curt brought the first round of drinks. There were the usual locals sitting at the bar near the pumps almost unimpressed by the noise around them. They looked grim and probably talked about the latest pension curtailment or beer price increase or politics or whatever bad news angered them. The pub was slightly crowded with people of all ages. Some played darts, some played billiards and some just enjoyed themselves with a pint in front of the small podium on the opposite wall. It was not more than one foot high, with a DJ table in the corner and a microphone in its centre. Colour lights were blinking and a glitter ball made its slow rounds on the ceiling. At the moment two tipsy girls in their twenties roared Satisfaction from the Rolling Stones making suggestive gestures towards two young men who were obviously theirs. After their performance the young women stumbled into their arms and a lanky boy entered the stage. The DJ announced him.

"Now here's Tobias for you, known as the fifth Beatle. Here's I Wanna Hold Your Hand."

It was a very lousy performance and the poor boy earned not much applause. After Tobias there was Bruce singing Aretha Franklin's Respect which was a lot better but still funny in itself. Barbara and Yazemine defamed them all and had their fun showing their bitchy sides. It was not very encouraging for anyone near them who might have heard the women. But Yazemine's husband still dared to sing. The next round was brought by Tommy and after one single sip Curt entered the stage. His version of the Kinks' All Day And All Of The Night was quite good and ended with him going from the stage with the microphone still in his hands and singing the last words directly towards his wife. He finished with throwing the microphone to the floor while he gave her a kiss.

Meanwhile Barbara had freed herself from Tommy's close embrace and had brought the third round. She was glad that Yazza and Curt were openly exchanging affection so it made it possible for her to hide her own hugs and caresses behind those extroverted two. Anyway all four were talking animated shouting over the noise of the music. They had all kinds of light topics during this evening and time flew by like nothing.

* * *

Two sips of the next beer already had run down Yazza's throat when she received the mic from Jenna who had sung a very bright version of Black Sabbath's Paranoid. It was a crude mixture of songs throughout the evening so Yazemine did not hesitate to give her own interpretation of Top Of The World. The Carpenters probably would have disfavoured it. After her performance Yazza stayed on the stage. Barbara's eyes went wide when she heard her starting to speak. She knew what would follow now.

"Ladies and Gents, I want to take advantage of having this mic here. you know, there's a woman in this pub-" Barbara groaned and tried to hide behind Tommy. "-with whom I've sung a lot and, believe me, it was not only in the school choir. At the moment she's hiding behind that tall and handsome man over there. C'mon, Barb! Like in the old days!"

Encouraging applause and Tommy's merciless nudge made her step next to Yazemine. The first notes from ABBA's Dancing Queen could be heard. "I've always hated you, Yazza." she said with a broad grin. Their show, hesitant in the beginning but growing in its certainty, was a huge fun not only for them with all that laughter in between and those ridiculously not so synchronised dancing moves. Afterwards they stumbled towards the edge of the little stage, still laughing, where Tommy had appeared. Barbara wondered for a brief moment if he actually was going to perform his own song but dismissed that thought straight away. Ah, well, no. Not his Lordship!

* * *

But in fact Tommy was going to do just that. He had had just that tad of too much alcohol and just had downed a whisky in one gulp to put away his stiffness and muster enough courage. Fortunately the pub was not as crowded anymore as it was when they had come there so before Barbara was able to leave the stage he had entered it already. His arm went around her waist to hold her close to his chest and keep her there with him.

"You stay here!" he whispered with the first tunes of the next song already coming from the boxes. Barbara's eyes went wide open. He could not be serious. Tommy just grinned and did not let her escape his arms. Then he started singing.

"I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me..." Barbara blushed and averted her eyes when he softly swayed them to the music. "And if we go some place to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me..."

"Oh, bollocks!" Barbara said and it could be heard in the entire bar.

It made it difficult to go on singing with that amused grin in his face. "And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or four..."

She snorted a laugh. His grin turned into a loving smile. "And then I go and spoil it all..."

Now Barbara took a heart and quietly sang with him. "...by saying something stupid like I love you."

* * *

Tommy bent his face but before he met her lips she went on singing with bright happy eyes. "I can see it in your eyes that you despise the same old lines you heard the night before..."

Tommy shook his head. "Never!" he whispered into his mic.

"And though it's just a line to you for me it's true and never seemed so right before!" Now he was able to get a small kiss from her so when the song went on he was not able to sing it. The overpowering lump of happiness in his throat made it impossible so Barbara went on singing alone.

"I practise everyday to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true..."

"Smart mouth!" Yazza blurted out and earned a laugh from Curt.

"...but then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you..."

Yazza's next loud filthy comment made Barbara snort another laugh so the next lines came only from Tommy who had found his voice again. He sang it against her earlobe and it sent a shiver down her back.

"The time is right your perfume fills my head the stars get red and oh, the night's so blue..."

Barbara joined him. "And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you..."

It may have come from their slightly tipsy state that they had forgotten that they actually stood on a stage with the spot lights on them but finally they let the song play on without vocals. They indulged in a short but visibly sensual kiss. Frivolous cheers made them stop it and whistling and applause accompanied their quick exit from the podium.

* * *

Yazza just pulled her shyly blushing friend into a big hug.

"Oh, god, I think I've had too many drinks!" Barbara mumbled.

"Just the right amount, Babba." Yazza shoved another glass of beer in her direction and with a nod to the stage she added "I haven't seen you like this for too long! 'n' it's good he's changed that!"

* * *

Very much later that night, after an enjoyable time with another couple of pints but definitely without another show appearance, they all were shoved out of the pub. The bar maid had been so kind to call two taxis which now waited outside. Yazemine turned and pulled Barbara in a big hug. They still had giggled about something that only they would find funny but now she turned serious and whispered into Barbara's ear.

"You both look so happy, Babba. You definitely should keep him." Turning towards Tommy she eyed him closely while shaking his hand. "And now for you, Mr Lord. If you ever [HICK]"

A hiccup interrupted her speech and made her giggle again but she did not need to say more anyway. Tommy continued for her. "I understand. If I ever hurt her, you're going to kill me. But I'll never hurt her, Yazemine. Never in all my life." His arm squeezed Barbara's shoulders. "I promise you that and I promise I'll take care of her." His voice sounded not less tipsy than the others'. In response Yazza only nodded and stumbled into the waiting cab waving a good bye, immediately followed by her husband.

* * *

When Barbara and Tommy were in Belgravia it took her some time to open the door. In the end inadequate chuckles made her shake so much that Tommy helped her with the keys after he had paid the driver. They started a passionate snog right behind the door and it continued on their way up the stairs. With each step they undressed one piece after the other and left a trace of clothes on their way up to his bedroom. There they unceremoniously dropped onto the mattress. His bed was so comfortable that it soothed them straight away.

"Ah, what a nice evening." Tommy slurred. "And you have such a beautiful voice. _Babba_." He chuckled a bit before they exchanged a deep kiss. Sliding deeper with his lips across her throat and stopping at her breasts he rested his head there. Actually both seemed to be too inebriated to go on with what had started so promising in the entrance hall but his heart still rejoiced in general.

"Ah, mmmh, I love you." he mumbled into her bosom. "Will you marry me?"

"Hm? Err, nah..." Barbara sleepily answered. She already was halfway into dream world and it looked as if she had not fully understood what he just had said.

"Hmph, well..." Was all Tommy voiced into the soft pillow that was her body before he followed her into sleep.

* * *

A deep groan was heard from his left side.

"Are we having a hangover, Sweetie?" Tommy did not bother to open his eyes when he quietly asked. He did not feel too well himself.

Another groan was more than a positive answer. "We have." she whispered exhausted.

"Why the heck are we in Belgravia?"

"You told the taxi driver. I don't mind."

Tommy turned and felt his head almost exploding with that movement. "Oh, goodness, I haven't had such a boozy evening in years. Well except for-"

"Tom?" Barbara interrupted him.

"Hm?"

"Could you please be silent for another few...?" she started but her voice trailed off into an annoyed moan.

"...hours?" he asked with a suppressed chuckle.

"Oh, gosh, yes, please!" This wish came from her innermost heart.

* * *

It was a bright day outside and that meant they had slept at least until noon. Fortunately it was Sunday and they were not on call so they could take another nap and did not need to get up. Only in the early afternoon they finally peeled themselves from the covers and both agreed on never drinking alcohol again or at least not as much as they had had yesterday.

The day went by very quiet with them lounging in front of the TV where nothing in particular was shown. Tommy's mind circled around the question if he really had asked Barbara to marry him. He would have asked her again, but he had the vague memory of her saying no and so he did not dare. It would look odd. Plus he did not want to hear another no from her. He alternated between being ashamed and being sulky. He was not very proud of the untimely moment he had asked her, now, only a few weeks after their first kiss and all that when they were both quite drunken. On the other hand he was a bit hurt by her negative answer. He did not know that Barbara constantly was thinking about the same. She asked herself over and over again if her mind was playing tricks on her and, if he really had asked her, why on earth she had said no. Of course she also did not dare to bring on that topic. Of course it was not the most romantic way. Of course it was too early for it. But she should start thinking about it. If this relationship was going to last longer than a few months she definitely should keep it in mind that he may want to have it signed.

* * *

In fact although that topic was not brought up again it rotated in both their minds from then on. Not knowing that the other felt quite similar both blamed their hangover for the silence on that day but his proposal still was there somehow - for the rest of this Sunday and the rest of the following week.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
